Encuentro en el coliseo
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Marisa, la Centella Carmesí, siempre ha mantenido una lealtad inquebrantable hacia su jefe Gerik, el Tigre del Desierto. ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron, y cómo ella terminó bajo su mando? Eventos previos a The Sacred Stones, escrito a petición de LordFalconX.


**Encuentro en el coliseo.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **En un coliseo de Jehanna…**_

El choque de las espadas se hacía más y más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba. Cada vez que resonaban las hojas, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. No prestaba atención a los gritos de la multitud observando el combate, simplemente tenía la vista fija en el hombre que tenía enfrente.

\- Eres buena… – le dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad. – Pero creo que esta pelea ya ha durado demasiado.

Marisa no dijo nada, pero estuvo plenamente de acuerdo con esas palabras. El siguiente iba a ser el último ataque, y con eso en mente, se puso en cuclillas y colocó su espada en posición para desenfunde rápido. Había podido analizar el estilo de su oponente durante todo el combate, y lo había descifrado lo suficiente para saber cómo eran sus ataques. Pese a que le superaba en tamaño y fuerza, ella tenía una ventaja infalible: su velocidad.

\- ¡Será tu fin! – exclamó el oponente, alzando su espada para darle un corte desde arriba.

Una de las lecciones de su padre en el arte de la espada era que siempre debía mantener contacto visual con el oponente. Si aprendías a leer su mirada, podías anticipar hacia dónde te iban a atacar. Los ojos siempre traicionaban, y en cuanto se desviaron hacia el costado derecho de ella, se giró sobre su pie izquierdo para evadir el corte, al tiempo que desenfundaba su propia espada para darle un tajo por detrás.

Un segundo después, su oponente cayó de rostro al suelo para no volver a levantarse, y el público comenzó a vitorearla.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Marisa, la Centella Carmesí, ha vencido a su décimo oponente el día de hoy y sigue invicta! ¡¿Hay alguien lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a esta belleza mortal?!

Marisa suspiró, mientras los guardias de la arena recogían al caído y se lo llevaban. A ella no le importaba la fama, la gloria, ni siquiera el dinero que le pagaban por pelear en esos coliseos y vencer a sus oponentes. Lo único que le importaba era lograr su meta de ser una gran espadachina, como lo había sido su padre. Después de todo, él la había instruido con la intención de que algún día ella lo superase. Y para eso, tenía que vencer a tantos oponentes como fuera posible.

Pero a medida que los iba venciendo, se sentía más y más vacía. Todo se sentía demasiado fácil, como si en vez de que ella se estuviese volviendo más fuerte, ellos se estuvieran volviendo más débiles. Por más que siguiera peleando en estos coliseos, dudaba que realmente se encontrase con un oponente que valiera la pena.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Tenemos otro retador! ¡Y es nada más y nada menos que el famoso Tigre del Desierto! ¡¿Qué sucederá ahora?!

Marisa miró hacia la entrada al otro lado del coliseo. Efectivamente, venía entrando un nuevo retador. Era un hombre de constitución bastante similar a la de su anterior oponente, aunque un poco más alto y delgado. Llevaba una espada que evidentemente era para blandir a dos manos con una sola. Tenía el pelo de color verde sujeto con una banda de cuero en la frente y peinado hacia atrás, y una gran cicatriz le atravesaba toda la cara por la nariz horizontalmente.

Había algo en él que era… diferente. Pero no estaba segura de qué era. Sin embargo, eso no tenía importancia. Solo era otro oponente más al que tenía que vencer.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Destello Carmesí. – le dijo. Por alguna razón, su voz sonaba bastante jovial y tranquila, en contraste con la mayoría de sus oponentes que eran arrogantes y presumían de su fuerza antes de caer ante su hoja.

\- Yo no me puse ese apodo. – dijo ella, poniendo su espada en posición de saludo. – Pero el Tigre del Desierto… he escuchado que eres uno de los mejores espadachines de Jehanna.

\- Jaja, veo que mi reputación me precede, pero no soy tan. – dijo el hombre. – Mi verdadero nombre es Gerik, y tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Te interesaría oírla?

\- Si me vences, lo consideraré. – replicó ella fríamente. Fuera lo que fuera difícilmente estaría interesada.

El tal Gerik se encogió de hombros, pero pareció aceptar esos términos. Con eso en mente, sujetó su propia espada por encima de su cabeza adoptando una postura de guardia. Marisa con un solo vistazo pudo percatarse de algo: este hombre no era como los demás. A diferencia de ellos, su postura dejaba pocas, si es que alguna, abertura inicial. Presentía que sería mucho más formidable que ninguno de los otros con los que había peleado ese día.

\- ¡Ya conocen las reglas, ganas matando al oponente o forzándolo a rendirse! ¿Listos? ¡A pelear!

Y con un fuerte eco de un gong dio inicio el combate. Usualmente, Marisa dejaba que su contrincante hiciera el primer movimiento para evaluarlo, pero aparentemente Gerik tuvo la misma idea, pues en lugar de moverse simplemente mantuvo su guardia esperando a que ella lo hiciera. Era un hombre cauteloso al pelear, podía verlo.

\- "Esto será interesante." – pensó. Bien, si él no iba a hacer el primer movimiento, ella tendría que hacerlo.

Marisa inició con una carrera rápida, preparándose para dar un tajo hacia la parte media del cuerpo. Gerik se anticipó y saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Nada mal, pensó Marisa, e inmediatamente prosiguió con una serie de estocadas rápidas. Gerik puso el plano de su espada frente a su cuerpo para desviarlas, y Marisa de nuevo tuvo que tomar su distancia.

\- "Este hombre… no es un espadachín ordinario." – pensó la chica.

Era igual de fuerte físicamente que su último oponente, pero parecía mucho más inteligente. Podía verlo en sus ojos, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, e igual que ella solo estaba evaluándola. Sería mejor terminar el combate antes de que pudiera ponerse serio.

Cambió la espada a su mano izquierda, e inmediatamente se lanzó en una serie de cortes rápidos, mucho más que los primeros. Gerik la tuvo más difícil para bloquearlos esta vez, pero lograba mantener una férrea defensa. Parecía que lograba anticiparse a sus golpes, y aunque lo forzaba a retroceder, no parecía que realmente estuviese ganando terreno.

Marisa se preparó para ejecutar un desenfunde rápido, esta vez por la dirección opuesta para evitar hacerlo predecible. Además, al desenfundar con la mano izquierda no solo cambiaba el ángulo y le daba una ventaja (especialmente contra un oponente diestro) sino que podía hacerlo con mucha más rapidez y dándole menos posibilidades de contraatacar.

Y casi lo consigue: alcanzó a hacerle un corte superficial en el torso, pero más que un pequeño rasguño en la camiseta y un ligero hilillo de sangre, no hizo gran cosa. Logró reaccionar, si bien no lo suficiente rápido para esquivarlo totalmente. Se tocó el lugar donde le hizo el corte, e inexplicablemente… sonrió.

\- Los rumores son ciertos. Tu velocidad con la espada es impresionante. – le dijo.

Marisa no le respondió, pero hubo algo en el tono de su voz que le hizo sentirse extraña. No parecía molesto, o irritado. Más bien… sonaba como si quisiera halagarla. Normalmente cuando los hombres con los que peleaba le decían algo como eso era porque estaban hartos de que ella los humillara.

Sin perder tiempo volvió a atacar, tratando de incrementar la velocidad con cada golpe. Debido a que ella no era muy fuerte físicamente, tenía que hacer que sus ataques fueran rápidos y precisos. No obstante, cuando su oponente mantenía una defensa tan férrea como lo hacía Gerik, eso no le ayudaba mucho. Tendría que arriesgarse a conectar un golpe decisivo en cuanto viese una oportunidad.

\- "Una abertura." – pensó luego que Gerik desvió una de sus estocadas, pero al hacerlo dejó todo el lado izquierdo expuesto. De inmediato Marisa alzó su espada para bajarla sobre el hombro de su oponente…

 _ **¡KLANK!**_

Un segundo después del choque, Marisa no tuvo idea de lo que sucedió, hasta que se percató de que su arma salió dando vueltas para clavarse en el suelo de la arena, a pocos metros de ella. Al mismo tiempo, Gerik le estaba apuntando con la suya al cuello. El shock de perder su arma la dejó paralizada, y fácilmente él podría haberla atravesado con su hoja.

El resultado era obvio; se arrodilló ante su oponente, concediendo la derrota.

\- He perdido… – dijo bajando la cabeza. De inmediato el coliseo entero estalló en una mezcla de vítores y abucheos a partes casi iguales.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡El Tigre del Desierto acaba de vencer a la Centella Carmesí y termina con su racha invicta! ¡Qué gran combate!

En medio de todo el ruido que se hacía en el coliseo, Marisa no se percató de que su oponente venía acercándosele, ni tampoco que recogió su espada caída y se la estaba entregando. Estaba sonriéndole de la misma forma que cuando se presentó en la arena. Viéndolo más de cerca, se dio cuenta que realmente no le resultaba desagradable.

\- Prometiste que escucharías mi propuesta si te vencía, ¿verdad? – dijo Gerik.

Marisa dudó un momento, pero finalmente se puso de pie y aceptando su arma de vuelta, asintió. Le había dado su palabra, y él la había vencido justa y limpiamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó ella.

\- Estoy buscando gente para reclutar para mi gremio. – explicó Gerik. – Por ahora somos una banda algo pequeña, pero podemos crecer rápidamente con gente como tú.

\- ¿Gente como yo? – Marisa no entendía a lo que se refería.

\- Los rumores sobre ti eran ciertos. Eres una espadachina verdaderamente formidable, veloz y mortal. Alguien como tú nos vendría muy bien.

\- ¿Qué habrá para mí? – preguntó.

\- Tendrás un buen lugar en el gremio, y dependiendo de tu desempeño, una buena paga por los trabajos que tomemos. – dijo Gerik. – Tenemos contacto con la misma Reina Ismaire para hacer trabajos incluso fuera del país. Tendrás muchas oportunidades de conseguir buenos oponentes con quienes pelear.

Esa última parte sonaba interesante para alguien como ella. Siempre estaba en busca de buenos oponentes, pero en los últimos meses, se había sentido un poco estancada. De hecho, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que perdió un combate. Seguramente habría muchos más a quienes enfrentar, más allá de las fronteras del desierto.

\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? – le preguntó Gerik extendiéndole la mano.

Marisa solo se tomó un momento para terminar de considerarlo. Tenía que admitir que no sonaba mal, aunque tenía sus reservas respecto a algunas cosas. Para empezar, hablaba de una banda de mercenarios, y ella no era alguien que se sentía muy cómoda en multitudes. Sin embargo, algo en ella le incitaba a aceptar la propuesta. La promesa de buenos oponentes ayudaba, pero había algo más aparte de eso.

\- Acepto. – dijo dándole un apretón. Fue firme, pero no demasiado fuerte al apretar. Eso le agradaba, inspiraba confianza.

Poco sabía, sin embargo, que terminaría quedándose en el gremio de mercenarios de Gerik por razones muy, muy diferentes a las iniciales.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, mis disculpas, mucho trabajo últimamente y no me había sentido con ganas de terminar este pendiente. Pero bueno, ya cumplí. Este era para **LordFalconX,** que pidió un oneshot corto sobre Marisa. Yéndome a mi área de comodidad, pensé en relatar una versión hipotética de cómo se unió a los mercenarios de Gerik. Mi segunda opción para este relato era explorar su relación con su padre, ya que él es su motivación primordial para ser espadachina, pero creo que mi área para esas interacciones es "padre-hijo" más que "padre-hija", si me comprenden.

Intenté meterme un poco en la psique de la chica, pues aunque el juego deja en evidencia su atracción por su jefe, ni idea de cómo llegó a conocerlo o por qué decidió seguirlo en primer lugar. Viendo como suelen ser de sociables los mirmidones en esta serie (como Navarre o Rutger), pensé que la mejor manera sería que él le ganara en un duelo y la reclutase. Curiosamente, aunque en este juego tengo mis parejas bien definidas, usualmente con Gerik decido a tiro de moneda si emparejarlo con Marisa o con Tethys, pero bueno, eso es otra historia para otro día.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Con esto me libro de pendientes por el momento, y es hora de volver a ocuparme de mis deberes afuera del sitio. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
